Chaos
by luvdragons
Summary: In which the Hamilton characters take their annual road trip to see America's sights.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm Luvdragons, and I'd like to say for the record that I thank everyone who had been helpfully critiquing me. I can proudly state that I believe that I have improved.**

 **With love,**

 **Luvdragons**

"Road trip!" called Peggy, shoving her bags into the back of the car. John Laurens followed her, carrying nearly everyone else's. Angelica was squinting up at the sun, trying to decide how long they had until it came down.

"Jefferson, YOU DO _NOT_ NEED ALL THIS CRAP! I HAVE CARRIED ALL MY POSSESSIONS IN ONE BAG FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Alexander Hamilton had gotten in another fight with Thomas Jefferson. The young man was taking up the entire backseat with his stuff, and he was not in the mood to sit on Lafayette (kind about it) or Hercules's (has the most stamina) laps for the third year in a row.

"What is it to you? Gives you an excuse to sit with your boyfriend." Thomas replied, scanning his nails for dirt.

"Please don't include me in this fight." called John from the trunk of one of the blue vans that Alexander and the Schuyler sisters had chipped in on (mostly the sisters, but Alex took credit).

"There's plenty of room. The only thing you should be worried about is being in the car that Angelica's driving." Aaron Burr quipped, grinning.

"Burr, you disgust me."

"We're leaving now!" James Madison called, handing Angelica the keys and leading her gently away from Aaron. Thomas did the same with him. They couldn't afford a repeat of The Aaron Incident of 2014 (involving a broken arm and a freestyle rapping Angelica). They all filed in, tallest first until the cars were full.

"Okay, shortest has to share a seat with someone!" Aaron hollered. They had three people left, but in both cars shotgun was open. That meant an argument.

"I don't really want to sit with Alexander," Angelica admitted.

"Neither do I.," said Aaron.

"Peggy, sit with Aaron. Eliza, sit with Angelica. Hamilton, choose a person." John stared passionately at Alexander, who sidled over Thomas to him. The taller man scooched over and allowed him to sit uncomfortably close. Angelica turned her key, starting the car. They were off.

"I am so excited! I love seeing different attractions in America!" Lafayette exclaimed, excitedly staring out the window.

"That reminds me, Marie, I got you a map!" Eliza passed back a map of the united states, colored to look like the American flag.

"How come _she_ gets to call you by your first name and _I_ can't?" Alexander whined, pouting at Lafayette.

"Because, Mon petit lion," he replied, patting the brunette's head, "Eliza is the most wonderful human being to walk the earth."

"We're equals! Right, John?" he turned his pleading eyes to the freckled man who was leaning against the window.

"No." The group replied, of one mind. Alexander crossed his arms and huffed. There was silence for about an hour, in which Alex and John fell asleep and Hercules drew in a black pen all over their arms.

Eliza's phone rang.

"Thomas?" There was an incoherent whine from the other line.

"Angelica, pull over. The small child in the other car has to use the restroom."

"Got it." Angelica chuckled at Eliza's comparison to Jefferson.

"Will it wake them up?" asked Lafayette, always the sweetheart.

"Nothing could wake them up," Angelica replied, waving her hand dismissively as she parked. There was a groan from the backseat.

"Quick! Take a picture!" Hercules snapped one with his phone so that it would be morally okay to let the two wake up. There was a holler from the other van, and they saw Jefferson sprinting for the lavatories.

"The rest of you are going to the bathroom as well," Angelica ordered Eliza and the boys. They filed out of the car. Eliza went to wake up John and Alex.

"You two are so cute, but you should really use the restroom." she whispered sweetly, causing Alex to open one eye.

"Good morning, Alexander." he nodded, taking the hand she offered him and waking up John in the process, who also stood. After everyone had relieved themselves, the piled back in the vans.

"You're taking Thomas tomorrow," Aaron muttered to Angelica.

"Deal. But you can trade him for Hercules. He's quietly annoying."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Luvdragons again! (sorry) This one is not as good as the previous chapter, but I like how it starts out! I would love some feedback, so please review if you can! Thanks! 3**

They were three hours in, and Alexander had taken to complaining about everything. John had tried everything to get him to shut up, and so had Angelica, but they were having no luck. If John kissed him, he would just continue talking as it was happening. Angelica gripped his lips and squeezed them together, but she had the same results.

"I wish I had a teleporter. But maybe that would hurt because of the whole disintegrating your body and making it whole again. That might hurt less than the pins and needles in my leg. Cars scare me. We should've walked. I've walked farther than this before, I guarantee you. I can't see Thomas making it through, though. Angelica, definitely and maybe even Eliza. I could carry John or Lafayette, who would both probably get tired. But I'm not touching Jefferson."

"Babe?"

"Yeah…?"

"Were you like this on Nevis? Because you will be the God damn death of me."

"Well, if someone would talk to me, that would help. And I would never kill you. Unless I had to kill you to make Eliza survive, but I think that goes without saying. Since she's 'the greatest human being to walk the earth' and all. And also I'm kind of angry with you right now. But, like, Eliza's always my backup, so…"

"Awww thanks, Alexander." Eliza cooed from the front seat.

"See? Perfect. Literally perfect." Alex quipped, grabbing John's hand and flipping it over. "But it's nice because you're taller than me."

"You wound me." He replied, watching Angelica and Eliza giggle over Whispers. "Angelica, eyes on the road. I'm too young to die."

"Because I love you." Alexander urged, dropping the other boy's hand and looking over at Lafayette. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing that would interest you, mon petit lion." He said, giving Alex a one armed hug.

"No no no. What are you reading?" he asked again.

"It's called 'The Notebook'. You probably wouldn't like it. You're more into science fiction, are you not?"

"I LOVE 'The Notebook'!"

"You two are suckers for cheesy romance, I see," Angelica said, pulling into a hotel. "Group up, guys, four to a room."

"John, Hercules-"

"Alex, don't call me that."

"-And Laf, let's room together!"

"God, slow down, Alexander. What state are we in, Angie?" John asked, looking nervous.

"South Carolina. I thought it'd be nice to pay your parents a...um...visit."

"But we don't exactly speak all that much…"

"John, I don't think that's what she means." Alex reminded, nodding to Angelica's huge grin.

"I'd rather not, Angel. But really, thanks for the thought."

"No...I don't want to do what Alexander was implying. I thought it would be nice to bring them a cake or something." Immediately Eliza and Alex enveloped her in a hug.

"That is just about the sweetest thing anyone's ever wanted to do for someone who doesn't deserve it," Alexander muttered.

"Fine. You idiots win."


	3. Chapter 3

**All of the creole Google Translate, so please tell me if I got something wrong. Thank you! Also, make sure to review with critique!**

The Sweet Delights Bakery smelled amazing. John and Eliza were staring at the display case in longing while Angelica and Alexander debated about what type of cake the Laurens might like. Eventually, they decided on Strawberry Submission cheesecake, being the closest they could get to a deep, offensive joke. The latter two dragged the former out of the store after paying, away from the delightfully sticky donuts.

"Address?" asked Angelica, Eliza holding her GPS. John gave one, and they sped off. They were only really 10 minutes away from the huge, rich neighborhood where the Laurens family lived, but it felt like an eternity. Finally, they drove into the driveway in front a peach house, some sign against a politician on the lawn. John tightened his grip on Alexander's hand, more soothing than warning not to chew anyone out. The group stepped out of the car, and immediately it was apparent how many of John's family's rules they broke. Alexander and John were gay, Alex was the child of an unmarried couple, Angelica and Eliza were feminist extremists, and you could certainly guess it by how they all looked. But standing there, that didn't seem to matter. They were here to simply visit John's family, introduce themselves, make some move of kindness. They were a family of their own, all of them taken in because their own family couldn't give them enough love because of who they were. And they had sure to God been raised correctly by their friends. They were here to bring a cake to maybe the worst people in their little worlds. They had every right to be standing on the porch, all holding hands and wearing huge smiles. They could smile through anything, and though this was their idea, it was probably the scariest thing they had ever had to do. They were facing their best friend's nightmare. Together.

Henry Laurens opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked, eyes flicking over John as if this wasn't his estranged son. Angelica stepped forward.

"Yes, sir. We wanted to bring you a cake. We were in the area, so it seemed fit to come, sir." she said, skipping breaths in her hurry to show them the beautiful cake and leave.

"That was quite...kind of you. Thank you." Angelica grinned widely and let go of her sister's hand to hand him the cake.

"Oh! Sir!" Alexander grabbed Henry's arm. He turned on his heel.

"Can...um...Is it okay, I mean...if...like, I umm…"

"He means to say that he loved to meet the father of the JOHN LAURENS." John chuckled and Eliza's word choice. She dragged Alexander by the hand to the car, Angelica following close behind.

"Don't come to this house again," Henry muttered in John's ear as they left.

He waited until they got in the car to punch the wall and melt into Alexander's arms. "Let's not do that next year," he said, his voice muffled. "I love you, Lexi, but no one should let you speak with adults." Alex kissed his head gently. (A/N: They ARE adults in this story but whatever)

"Fair enough."

"God! Get a room!" Angelica scolded as if she wasn't watching through the rearview mirror.

"Actually, we _should_ probably get to the hotel. You tired, Amore Mio?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah." he and Eliza replied.

"Okay, lanmou mwen."

" _Alexander!_ " reprimanded Angelica.

"I'm 90% sure you don't even know creole." he shot back, parting from John, who groaned about trying to fall asleep.

"I know enough to know what you said. And was that really necessary?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?" questioned Eliza.

"Nothing." both Angelica and John snapped.


End file.
